Go! Go! Ribbon Precure!
Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! is CureKanade's sixth Pretty Cure fan series. The theme is still Fashion but its got a bit of a Prince theme in it. The Cures old costume design changes a bit as well. This is the sequel of Ribbon Precure! Plot Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! Episodes A year later the main Cures are a year older and are in their second year of middle school. But one day Risa sees Sew wondering around and she gets a sick feeling in her stomach. The next day their old mascot friends come back to tell the twins and Mia that they need them to be Precure again because in their last battle against Sew they hadn't exactly got rid of her. Will Precure be able to get rid of Sew once and for all or will Sew get rid of them? Characters Pretty Cure Risa Chine/Cure Ribbon- Risa is 14 years old now and is still your average, shy Student Council President. She still gets As in everything and is still trying to make her friends study harder. She is surprised when her old Cure Uniform is upgraded in episode 3. Her power is of Light and her theme color is pink and her sub is white. Risa starts dating Oota in episode 20 and is always embarrassed when her friends tease her about her relationship with him. Misa Chine/Cure Bow- Misa is 14 years old and is still in the sports and fashion club and is more energetic then ever. She still looks out for Risa and still gets Cs in everything. She is excited when she got her upgrade in episode 3 and started fighting right away. Her power is Water and her theme is blue and her sub is yellow. She teases her sister alot more when she started dating Oota and encourages her more and always imagined them doing something disgusting together. Mia Shine/Cure String- Mia is 14 and is still drawing away in the art club with her friend and crush Hiro Takayama. She still gets Bs and studies alot more to get closer with Hiro. Her power is Illusions and her theme color is purple and her sub is silver. Mia gets along with Oota and gives him tips on dating Risa and he gives her tips on dating Hiro when she confessed her feeling to him episode 26 and he asked her on a date which made her faint with happiness. She is always hitting Misa when she thinks of Risa and Oota doing something disgusting together. Oota Shine/Prince Hiro- Oota is a year older then the girls, at 15 years old. He joined the art club and is the president of the art club at the same time. He gets As, Bs and Cs on some of his exams. His power is of Lightning and his theme color is yellow and his sub is white. He started dating Risa and remains calm when he gets teased from Misa and Mia because he knows its for fun. He asks Risa to marry him in the future in the last episode. Mascots Ribo''- '''Bowa- Strina- Rohi- Villians Seriboshiro Sew- The Queen of Seriboshiro. She made counterparts of the Cures and Prince Hiro so she could have minions that would serve her. She appeared in Episode 1 along with Dark Ribbon. Her theme color is still red and her sub is still black. Her power is darkness and she is in love with Dark Hiro. Dark Ribbon- She is Cure Ribbon's dark counterpart. She is the opposite of Risa when it comes to studies but is still shy and quiet but can be a loud mouth. She the clutz of the Dark Cure Team and has the power of Darkness and her theme color is magenta and black. Dark Bow- She is Cure Bow's dark counterpart. She is the opposite of Misa when it comes to everything but sport. She is loud and also fights the Cures without thinking and sometimes ends up beating the girls if it wasn't for Prince Hiro. She is sporty one of the Dark Cure Team and for theme color is dark blue and black while for power is Ice. Dark String- She is Cure String dark counterpart. She looks the same as Dark String from the last season but her outfit looks alot more upgraded. She has the same personality as Dark String from the last season and the same theme colors and she likes drawing everything in sadness and blackness. Her power is Illusions and she is the brains of the Dark Cure Team. Dark Hiro- He is Prince Hiro's dark counterpart. He is the same as Needle but alot more ruder and hates fashion and "pretty" clothes. His theme color is Yellow and his sub is black and his power is Thunder and is the fighter of the Dark Cure Team. He likes Sew as a friend. Other Characters Hiro Takayama- The boy Mia has a crush on. He is cheerful and is sporty and is Misa's childhood friend. He asked Mia out on a date which made her faint and made Hiro confused. Locations Takerama- The town that the Cures live in. Takerama Academy- The school that the Cures and Oota go to. Rimimi- The kingdom that Ribo, Bowa, Strina and Rohi come from. Seriboshiro- The kingdom the Sew rules. Items Cure Bo- The transformation device for the Cures. It doesn't change at all from the last season. Prince Bo- Prince Hiro's transformation device. It looks like a necklace. He shouts out Prince Material Change to transfrom. Fashion Case- They have the Fashion Case from episode 1 onwards. Seriboshiro are trying to steal it now to made fashion horrible. The Cures still use the attack Twin Ribbon Smash but in episode 25 they get a new upgrade group attack called Quartet Ribbon Smash. Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade